


What Happens on Ryloth...

by vlion



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Din Djarin, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mando Gets a Boo-Boo, Mentioned Grogu | Baby Yoda, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlion/pseuds/vlion
Summary: ...stays on Ryloth. Din's out looking for a bounty, and when you finally hear him return, you know something's off. As he approaches the ship, you have to take matters into your own hands to help the man who has protected you countless times before, who you couldn't help but pine over each time he left like this. Let's put your knowledge of basic medical care to the test, shall we? Don't worry, you'll be compensated fairly...
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	What Happens on Ryloth...

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: swearing, descriptions of blood/injuries, a bit of angst, very slight innuendos  
> Rating: teen+  
> Word Count: 4,392

You wake up, stretching your limbs as far as you could in the small area on the floor of the hull that you were resting on. Your body slightly shakes as your arm collides with something warm, which lets out a tiny whine as you do so. 

“Come here, little guy.” You whispered, immediately wrapping your arms around the small body as he waddled over to you. 

You loved these moments more than anything, which is why you had decided to travel with him and his taller, beskar-donning companion as a sort-of caretaker and emotional support human for the both of them. You also admired the relationship that the two of them had, and how this fearsome and mighty Mandalorian had decided to drop almost everything and defend this strange little critter from the dangers of the universe. 

The relationship that you had with the little green alien was that of a mother and child; you were always there to comfort him, and in return, he made you smile and laugh during the many long hours you often spent in hyperspace. 

The relationship you had with Mando, or Din - which you were so grateful for knowing after having been told it during a rather emotional bout of pillow talk - was definitely… interesting. He held you at night ‒ like a lover, constantly looked out for you and protected you, and even went so far as to cater to you and ensure that you were healthy and comfortable. You knew a lot about him and the Creed, but no matter how much you had longed to know him more intimately, to feel his body and memorize every curve and inch of his skin, neither of you had made the first move.

You knew there was something unspoken between the two of you, you felt it in the way his hands would grip you for just a little bit longer than necessary as if he was afraid of letting you go or leaving you. You also felt it in the ways that he would look out for you, like reminding you when to take a break after a long day of repairs or cleaning around the Crest. 

You didn’t want to say that you loved each other, because you weren’t even sure you knew what love was. If love was when you knew someone was willing to protect you and care for you until the end of the universe, then yes, what you and Din shared was love. If it wasn’t, then whatever you shared was simply something that you would never trade away for anything. 

The gentle tugging on your hair brought you out of your thoughts and back to the present. The kid only gets impatient like this when he’s hungry or tired, and judging by the fact that he climbed out of his pod and woke you up, the former was probably what was bothering him. 

“Just a second, okay?” You reassured him, taking him into your arms and standing up from the makeshift bed of various blankets and pillows you had slept on. 

Din’s bed was barely even that ‒ a bed. It was more like the softest pile of rocks in the universe. However, it got the job done, and you had slept there countless times. It just simply felt wrong to sleep there without your Mandalorian companion, who had welcomed you into it in the first place.

Your companion. That was probably the best word that you could use to describe him in relation to you, now that you think about it. He was due to come back from a pretty straightforward bounty hunt today, ensuring you that he would be back to you after just three nights of sleep. He’s never broken one of these promises before, and you wished that you could tell him that he could take all of the time he needs, this is his job after all. 

However, you had to say, you admired the way that he was so disciplined and in tune with what he needed to do to ensure such a high rate of success in his line of work. Bounty hunting wasn’t easy, you knew that because you’ve seen what it can do to Din after days of subjecting himself to the gruesome conditions on planet after planet, and spending nights on his own in unknown surroundings. He was always quick to get showered and prepare to launch into hyperspace on those days, so he could join you in bed and hold you close once more. 

You shook yourself out of your thoughts once more, reaching for a bag of dried fruit you had picked up shortly after landing on Ryloth, which was where the Razor Crest had been parked while Din tracked down the bounty. 

You had let out a sigh of relief when you had initially landed, glad Din wouldn’t have to face temperate conditions that his beskar suit was most definitely not equipped for. It was a bit humid here, with lush valleys and jungles, but nothing he wasn’t used to. While there were many friendly faces on Tatooine, the place seemed like one big heat trap, which genuinely had you concerned about the wellbeing of the man covered in at least half his weight in metal. 

You smiled down at the kid in your hands as he fiddled with the bag to try and undo the top. His little fingers and claws seemed simultaneously too sharp and soft to properly get a grip on it, so you released the pressure that was holding the bag together for him and let him dig in. You nearly shed a tear when he extended his three-fingered hand out towards you, holding a rather large piece of fruit that he wanted you to have.

You tapped his nose and deepened your smile, graciously accepting his offering. “Thanks, bud.”

However, as you chewed, your jaw grew heavy as you focused on a distant sound. The fruit in your mouth was no longer relevant as you couldn’t help but feel like something was off. The sound could be best described as a faint clunking, which you were used to hearing thanks to your fellow shipmate. 

After quickly swallowing your food and releasing the kid from your grip, you stood up and approached one of the side ramps of the ship. You pressed your ear against it while it was still closed, focusing on the sound. Not many people were around in the remote area Din had landed, so you could only assume it was the Mandalorian himself. However, his steps were usually uniform and certain, this sounded… off. 

If Din was in there with you, he would probably tell you to do the exact opposite of what you were about to do. He wasn’t though, and you were willing to take the risk because you already had a bad feeling about what you might see.

You stepped back and pressed the button which allowed the ramp to begin to descend and open up. You glanced at your green companion, ensuring he was too preoccupied with the food in his hand before glancing out into the now revealed landscape around you. 

You were immediately shocked to see the familiar glint reflection off of Din’s armor as he made his way towards the Crest. It wasn’t his presence that shocked you ‒ it was the fact that he seemed to be limping. 

Fucking limping? That’s just… not like him at all. He doesn’t do that. Not the mighty Mandalorian that you know. You knew something was wrong, but the limping wasn’t the only thing you were concerned with. He was carrying the bounty on his shoulders, something you had never seen him do before. Usually, if they were ‘warm,’ as you liked to call them, he would grab their arm and push them towards the ship. If they were ‘cold,’ he would drag them or find some type of ship or transport to get them to where he was parked. Never have you ever seen him do something like this. 

Granted, this bounty happened to be female and had a very small frame. She was Twi’lek, emphasis on was, because she didn’t appear to be alive anymore. Nice one Mando.

You weren’t one for violence unless it was justified, but then again, who was? You trusted Din, however, and judging by how he was walking this bounty likely put up a worthy fight and he did what he had to. Still, seeing him bringing in bounties this way never failed to remind you just how capable and strong the man - who was now almost a couple of feet from you - was. 

You moved out of the way to allow him in as he approached you, but you were shocked to see him having to pause and catch his breath. You looked him up and down and upon further notice could see a couple of patches of crimson liquid on both his armor and bits of fabric that clung to him. 

Immediately, you were out the doorway, walking down the ramp and approaching the man. “Are you okay? Here.” You reached for him as you spoke, gently brushing his outer arm when he was swatting you away and ascending the ramp himself. 

“Thanks for the offer, cyar'ika, but I can handle mysel-” The armored man was cut off as he nearly collapsed at the top of the stairs, his hand that was not gripping the bounty shooting out to clutch at his side. You were by him in seconds, supporting what you could of his weight from behind and looking around him to assess the situation.

Your eyes nearly bulged out of your head. “Din, did you get stabbed?!” You exclaimed, noticing how saturated his hand had become with what you could only assume to be his own blood. 

After several seconds of silence on Mando’s end, you decided to take matters into your own hands. Covering his gloved hand with your bare one and applying some pressure, you walked him a bit farther into the hull and closed the ramp that led outside. The bright lights in the ship switched on, illuminating the area better than the quickly diminishing natural light as the planet had begun to grow dark. 

You then did your best to back him towards the carbonite chamber, but you weren’t sure how you were going to get him to crouch down and put the bounty in to be frozen. 

“Okay, if you weren’t bleeding out right now I would totally be teasing you about the fact that you decided to carry a bounty on your back after being literally stabbed, but for right now I’m going to need you to work with me.” You said, trying to lighten the mood a bit. It seemed to have worked as you heard a faint laugh through the modulator, but then it was followed quickly by a grimace that had you frowning.

You knew Din could handle himself, but as someone who cared for the guy, to say that you were concerned would be an understatement. In fact, you were on the verge of freaking out, but you knew you had to keep up your calm composure for the sake of the man in front of you. 

You had to clean that wound soon as you knew it was prone to infection, so you had to be quick about figuring out what to do with the literal body on Din’s back. 

You stepped towards the chamber and opened it, and glanced at the bounty. You were strong, sure, Din made sure he trained you to protect yourself in case of emergencies and whatnot. However, you had never carried a person - except the little green man - much less a dead one. So, naturally, you did the next best thing: dragged her off of Din and straight-up pushed her into the chamber. It was awkward, messy, and rushed, but you did what you had to, and Din didn’t seem to complain. 

“Oh yeah!” You exclaimed, pressing the button next to the chamber and encapsulating the woman in carbonite. Your victory was only celebrated briefly, however, as you knew there were more pressing matters at hand. 

Din was now leaning against a crate, still gripping his side. You approached him, extending your arm towards him once more, smiling when he let you do what you had intended to earlier before when he nearly collapsed. You slowly moved his hand out of the way, glad to see that a stream of blood didn’t come cascading out of the wound when he did so. You placed your own hand on the area, feeling the thick fabric that he wears around his midsection which seemed to have prevented the blade of whatever stabbed him from doing any major damage. He definitely got injured, but not to the point where the pain that accompanies it is debilitating. 

The attacker seemed to get him in the single, small area of unarmored length on Din’s side. You huffed at that, of course they did. You glanced around, looking for a medkit but were not successful. There was one in the refresher, but you really didn’t want to leave Din right now. 

“Go, I’ll be fine.” The man in front of you spoke, and you could swear the helmet had mind-reading capabilities because you would need more than one hand to count the number of times he’s just… known things.

You flicked your eyes up to where his own would be under the helmet. “Okay, but if you die, that’s not on me.” 

“You know I could do this on my own?” You heard him say with a chuckle as you walked into the refresher, opening the small cabinet that contained what you were looking for. Of course, he could do this himself ‒ you had seen him do it before when he arrived injured while you were asleep or preoccupied with something that couldn’t be set aside like caring for the kid. Din would sometimes sit in the refresher for hours, worrying the shit out of you each time, but nevertheless proved that he could indeed care for himself after especially dangerous run-ins with enemies. The man had a whole life before meeting you, and it was in those times that you were reminded of that information. Still, you were here now and genuinely cared for the man. The least you could do is help him out when he is in need, knowing that he would do the same for you in a pinch. 

As you looked around the refresher, you remembered that you had some bacta onboard, somewhere, but you didn’t think that he needed it. You’ve seen him get some nasty cuts and wounds in the past, and he surely had the scars to prove it. All of those times, he simply cleaned and dressed them, seemingly saving the slimy substance for serious life-threatening injuries. Not to mention, the stuff wasn’t cheap, and Din was still cohesive - for the most part - so you knew that the contents of the medkit should suffice. You also made sure to wash your hands, and grab a cloth and run some warm water over it so that you could further treat his wound and provide him some relief. 

Provide him some relief. You couldn’t help snort but at the innuendo that phrase suggested. If you weren’t tending to an injured man currently, you would probably let your mind wander more, but you shook yourself out of the thought and began to head back towards Din. 

“Wait! Could you...turn around?” You heard Din yell, and immediately you faced the opposite direction from him. He took his helmet off, and probably most of his armor ‒ you could tell from the lack of modulation masking his voice when he called out to you. You were used to him taking it off around you, especially at night, and on the rare occasion when you would share a meal. You had nothing but respect for his oath to the Way and to remain as anonymous as possible, but damn, sometimes you just wanted to turn him around and gaze into what you were sure to be the most beautiful eyes you had ever seen. Granted, you’d seen some weird types of eyes across the galaxy, including the kid’s black-brown irises. Still, the eyes are the way to the soul - or so they say - and you wanted nothing more than to know Din in that way. 

Din’s panting is what brought you out of your thoughts this time. He seemed to be breathing rhythmically, in through the nose and out through the mouth. You could definitely understand why he would want the helmet off for this, and you were willing to give him all the time he needed. However, you couldn’t help but worry about the literal exposed wound on the side of his abdomen, so shutting your eyes, you decided to head towards him the best you could. 

You stuck your arms out and guided yourself towards him, thankful for once in your life for all of the days you spent in this very hull to help you make your way to your companion. 

Once you reached him, you reached out and your hand collided with his armorless thigh. He had sat on the crate, you could tell from the direction of the deep breaths that he was taking to calm himself and the bend in his knees in front of you.

You felt around on the crate, placing the medkit on it and feeling something smooth and cold. Taking the helmet into your hands, you turned towards where you assumed Din was, and began to reach up so that you could once again cover his face to dress and clean his wound.

“Wait,” Din said, reaching for you and angling your body and arms slightly so that your hands were correctly positioned over his head.

“What? You didn’t want me to whack you in the face?” You said sarcastically, feeling his hand continue to guide you to where his face was, your eyes still shut. 

You swear you could physically hear him roll his eyes as you placed the helmet over his head, noticing how soft his hair felt as your hands slid over it. 

You opened your eyes and glanced down at his injury, taking a knee so that you had better access to it. Opening the medkit, you pulled out a wipe meant for cleaning the wound, a bandage, and some healing cream infused with weak yet fast-healing bacta extracts. 

You reached up at the torn fabric, which was no longer affixed directly to his skin due to the armor and belt he was previously wearing. Pulling on it slightly, the already ripped fabric provided no resistance as you ripped it a bit more so you could do what you had to do.

“Don’t worry, I’ll buy you a new one.” You joked, once again attempting to ease him from the pain he was most likely experiencing. You put on a serious face after making light of the situation, as a warning of what was to come. “This is going to sting a little more than normal, bear with me, okay?” You said, opening the packet containing the cleansing wipe. 

Din nodded, and you heard him start to say something, but he clenched up and groaned as the wipe brushed against his wound, his hand shooting out to grab your forearm on instinct. 

“It’s okay, I know.” You said, trying to be as reassuring as possible. You knew Din could take it, he was the fucking Mandalorian after all, but the pain felt while disinfecting wounds of this scope was probably unimaginable. You were lucky that you had Din protecting you, nearly ensuring that you would never have to feel anything like that for the rest of the time you spent with him ‒ which you hoped was forever.

Din’s hand was still heavy on your arm, and you paused your swiping movements to unlatch his fingers from it and offer him your hand instead. He accepted it, wrapping his fingers around it as if he was about to beat you at a round of arm wrestling. The image of him arm wrestling you was now etched in your mind forever, and you nearly chuckled out loud at the thought but forced it out of your head and you brought your hand holding the wipe up once more. 

“Don’t be afraid to squeeze ‒ I’m a big girl, I can take it.” You say, closing the space between the wipe and his injury once again. He tensed up once again, once again groaning but channeling some of the pain from the stinging sensation out of him as he gripped your hand tight.  
When you felt you had disinfected the area effectively and were close to receiving a broken hand, you tossed the wipe to the side and replaced it with the warm cloth. You heard Din let out a sigh of relief, his body slumping slightly. 

You sat there in silence, soothing the best you could as he continued to hold your hand. You were at peace, like this, slightly starting to massage what little of Din’s skin that you had access to. You had felt it before, when he would sling an arm over you at night, ensuring that you were safe and warm in his grasp. Now, however, as he sat here, he seemed so innocent, so exposed to you, with a vulnerability you had never seen in him, even when he would open up to you at night while holding you close. 

“She had a boyfriend,” Din said suddenly, breaking the silence. The statement made you tense up. Okay? She had a boyfriend? You assumed he was talking about the bounty but had no idea why he would even bring it up. 

“What, are you trying to make sure I don’t get jealous or something?” You replied, not putting much thought into the statement until you were met with nothing but silence from the man in front of you. 

“Oh… uh, I meant, that uh- she-” You stammered, pausing your movements while you did so and staring at anything but Mando. 

Din reached out to you then, tracing your cheek with the back of his hand and placing it under your chin, angling towards his visor.

“Cyar’ika…” He began, tilting his head at you when you tried to pull away from him. 

You closed your eyes and frowned, ashamed at yourself for saying something so possessive to Din, when you didn’t even know if what you felt for him was at all what he felt for you. You knew he cared for you, but you didn’t know if he liked you in that way. You almost physically cringed at how you were thinking in such childish terms, but it was all you could process at the time.

Din’s retracting arm caught your attention, bringing you out of your head for the time being. You went to look at him once more, but you were met with the palm of his hand over your eyes. 

“Do you trust me?” You heard him ask, and without hesitation, you nodded. You felt like you could hear the smirk on his face when he saw you shake your head so eagerly, and your suspicions were confirmed when a chuckle left Din’s lips. However, this laugh was unmodulated ‒ had he taken the helmet off once again? 

“Din, why did you‒” You were cut off abruptly by his lips pressing against yours. If Din’s hand wasn’t pressed against them, your eyes would’ve shot open because you literally wouldn’t be able to believe what you were feeling. Here was the man you had spent days on end thinking about in this way, never expecting any of your fantasies to come to light. Now, as you leaned forward to deepen the kiss, you felt like the happiest girl in the galaxy. 

His tongue ran across your lips as they began to part for him, and suddenly you were tasting him, memorizing this new, unexplored area of his body that you had yet to experience. It was everything you dreamt of and more: his lips were so soft and full, and they molded with yours like they were destined to meet in this way. He tasted like honey, his tongue brushing against your own as you felt his hot breath against your lips when he exhaled. 

He pulled back, smiling as you tried to get his lips back on yours again. “It’s always only been you, cyar’ika. Always.” 

It was your turn to smile, as you leaned in once more, but were turned around by Din so that you were facing away from him. He leaned forward, and you could once again feel his warm breath, but this time it was on your neck, where he planted a soft kiss. 

“What I had meant to say…” he started, kissing the other side of your neck this time, "was that the bounty had a boyfriend. He caught me off guard as I was taking her down.” He continued kissing down your neck, making you start breathing as heavy as he was earlier when he had first arrived on the ship. 

“Din…” you said, still in complete shock that any of this was even happening. 

He smiled against the skin of your neck. “I still love hearing my name from your lips, mesh’la.” He said, pulling back to plant one final kiss on your head before you heard him placing the helmet back on his shoulders.

You turned around to dress his wound, which is why you had even initiated this interaction in the first place, but sighed and pinched your forehead as you glanced at his wound once again. He was bleeding once again, probably from all the shifting he had done while kissing you. 

Din looked down as well, looking back up at your eyes after seeing what you saw. 

“You better not be smirking under there Mando,” you said, refusing to use the name he had just complimented you on using.

“You know me so well, cyar’ika,” Din replied, and you swear that was the exact moment you truly, undoubtedly, fell in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this (not so) little blurb! I had the idea to write this a couple of days ago and decided to make it a thing. No, I did not expect it to be as long as it was, but I'm happy with how it turned out! This was intended as a one-shot but if anyone is interested in me continuing or has any ideas of where I can take this story in terms of plot (or smut...), let me know! My inbox is open on vlion.tumblr.com and I will try and pay attention to the comments left on here as well. Thanks again for reading, you're the best!
> 
> -V


End file.
